


We're All Brothers Here

by CalypsoFiremoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, james and John are brothers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalypsoFiremoon/pseuds/CalypsoFiremoon
Summary: In this work, James Moriarty and John Moriarty are blood-born brothers. They've rivaled each other all their lives. John Moriarty had had enough, and changed his last name, and joined the army. Then he got shot. When he's sent back home, he meets Sherlock Holmes. It seems like they have the same taste in enemies.





	1. John Moriarty Hates the Bee Gees

**Author's Note:**

> This work will have a few chapters. I thought I could put it all in one, but the Fates had other plans.

"We're All Brothers Here'  
By: CalypsoFiremoon  
Chapter One: John Moriarty Hates the Bee Gees

John Moriarty hated the Bee Gees. His older brother James played them all the time. It wasn't until John could get his own music player did the torture cease. Now that meant, John had to raise his own money because god forbid he ask his parents for anything. However, James could ask his parents for the world, and they'd blow up nation just to please him. John hated his unfortunate home life so much he decided to join the army when he was old enough. 

"You're just jealous Johnny." James smirked. "I'll always be the favorite, and you the baby." 

After that John grew even more determined to leave. He aced his secondary school classes; enough so that he earned a bachelor's deree alongside his high school diploma in medicine. But apparently that wasn't enough since James had graduated three years ahead. Nothing John did seemed to be enough for his parents. John was a genius in his own right, but James always outshone him. John was great with people, and got along with just about anyone. But it wasn't enough; nothing was ever enough! So, without even telling his so called 'family,' John Moriarty enlisted in the army after graduation. His training and serivce went unnoticed in the Moriarty clan. For John Moriarty changed his last name to Watson, something that didn't have a suspicious tie to Moriarty. Then, John got shot. That was when he was reunited with Mike Stamford, and Sherlock Holmes. 

Sherlock Holmes was unlike any man John had ever met. Sherlock claimed himself to be a high-functioning sociopath, but John knew better. The man was as eccentric as James, and John couldn't help be drawn to it. So, John moved into 221B Baker Street. Then, after their first case together, Sherlock told John a name that made his heart stop. 

"So, what did the cabbie say?" John asked as the duo walzed away from the crime scene. 

"Moriarty." Sherlock replied dismissively. 

John froze; he knew it was his brother. No one else had that name.

"Who's that?" John asked hesitantly.

"No idea," Sherlock smiled. 

They smiled at each other, basking in the glow of the case solved. They headed back to 221B Baker Street. That was the biggest mistake in Sherlock's life was not knowing who Moriarty was. The very next day they sat in their appointed chairs. John was sipping on a cup of tea while Sherlock sat with his hands steepled under his chin. John's phone began to go off, startling the soldier. Sherlock started at his flatmate as John stared at his phone frowning. 

"Harry doesn't call this time of day." Sherlock quipped, closing his eyes. 

John frowned even deeper causing creases on his forehead. He sighed and held the phone up to his ear. John's face paled when he heard a voice he never wanted to hear again. 

"Hello, Johnny," James greeted in more of a growl. 

John's left hand shook in fear. His mouth hung open in a silent scream, not being able to formulate any words. He cleared his throat, stood straight in soldier mode, and greeted his brother cordially. 

"James," John replied. "What do you want?" 

Suddenly, that damned song John hated most in the world blaste through the speaker. John sharply pulled his ear back, then he growled into the receiver. His eyes grew red with anger, and his hands balled into fists. Sherlock stared at John with an impassive expression; trying to deduce what was going on. 

"If you don't stop that damned song, I'll lock you in a room and play Gloria Gaynor!" John threatened through his teeth, startling Sherlock.

"Oh Johnny, that's cute!" James laughed, but he stopped the music. "I just thought we'd have a little chat. Brother to brother."

"You and I both know we've never been that way." John spat out, turning away from Sherlock's gaze. 

"Oh for shame Johnny, I thought mother taught you better." 

"That's low coming from you!" John complained, shaking his head. 

"Meet me at the pool, tomorrow." James demanded. " Midnight, stay sharp Johnny." 

After John turned his phone off, he looked back to Sherlock as if he were about to commit murder. 

"Who was it?" Sherlock demanded, opening his eyes. 

"M-my brother." John stammered, gripping the back of his chair tightly. 

"You have a sister." Sherlock insisted. 

"I lied!" John shouted. 

John put forth all of his anger and frustration into those words. When they escaped his mouth John's anger deflated. Sherlock looked up at him stoicly, wating for him to explain. John sighed deeply, knowing htat if he w anted to stay with Sherlock he'd have to know the whole truth. His only concer, was if Mycroft Holmes were to find out. 

"All right," John sighed again, and sat down. 

"He's your older brother?" Sherlock asked in a nuetral tone. 

"Yes." John replied. "James is my older brother."

"James Watson?" Sherlock cocked his head. 

John cringed- moment of truth. He had to say it now. John took a deep breath before replying. 

"First of all," John began slowly. He swallowed the void in his throat. He prayed to God Sherlock would understand. 

"My name is John Moriarty."


	2. John Moriarty's Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter John Moriarty explains himself to Sherlock. Then finally, John is able to be himself, who happens to be a genius as well.

We're All Brothers Here  
Chapter 2: John Moriarty's Resolution  
By: CalyspoFiremoon

Sherlock' breathing paused for half a second before starting up again. His eyes grew wide in realization. Of course! How could he not have seen it? Sherlock mentally noted to make sure his idiotic brother doesn't do anything rash. 

John felt insanely better now that Sherlock knew. He felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. However, he knew it was only seconds before Sherlock would put the pieces together. 

"James Moriarty is your older brother." 

John snorted and smiled deadly. Didn't Sherlock see the pain he had gone through? John thought it was exposed all over his face. Sherlock noticed John's pain. 

"Biologically," Sherlock corrected hurriedly. 

"Yes, biologically." John repeated. 

"That must be terrible." Sherlock replied slowly, as if he were hesitant to say anything. 

John closed his eyes not wanting the tears threatening to fall. He raised a hand to his mouth as if that would cover his escaping sobs. 

"You have no idea, Sherlock." John shook his head. "Well, if I'm going to meet big brother, I've got some planning to do." 

John patted the back of his chair absent-mindedly. Then, he pulled out his phone to start texting wildly. He looked up suddenly as if he had been thinking and made a decision. 

"Sherlock, I'll be in my room! Don't do anything jeopardizing while I'm not here."

"John!" Sherlock complained, but the soldier already slammed his door. 

Sherlock made a small noise in protest. He slipped from his chair, and tip-toed to John's bedroom door. The detective pressed his ear against the door to hear John speaking on the phone. But it was in a language Sherlock didn't know! This would not do. Sherlock stubbornly owned the door to John's room. 

John sat cross-legged on the floor. He had pictures of people Sherlock didn't know all around the floor. John spoke in the mysterious language again before glaring up at his flat mate.

"Sherlock!" John scolded. "You didn't knock!" 

The detective sniffed somewhat hurt. He crossed his arms stubborn as a child. 

"What language are you speaking?" 

John smirked. He spoke into the phone in that damned language driving Sherlock mad. John's eyes widened as he listened, and he blushed darkly. John then spoke rapidly and hung up. 

"I was speaking in Dari." John choked out. "Didn't you know?"

Sherlock scoffed. "I've never had a reason." 

"Well, it came quite handy in Afghanistan." John quipped, looking down at his pictures. He reached from behind to take a notebook to scribble on it. He laid the note book down, and went stiff as a pillar, closing his eyes. 

"Don't tell me you have a mind-palace as well?" Sherlock asked a bit impressed. 

John didn't reply. Either he was ignoring Sherlock, or Sherlock's assumption was correct. He should leave John to his planning but Sherlock couldn't help his curiosity. 

"My mind-palace is a castle." John smirked making Sherlock do a double take. 

"Show me." Sherlock demanded. 

John frowned. "It's dark." John whispered. "It isn't pretty." 

"I don't like pretty castles." Sherlock replied. "Now show me." 

John sighed. He raised his arm and opened his palm. Sherlock stared for a couple seconds before he realized what John wanted. The detective reached out hesitantly; then he took John's hand.


	3. John Moriarty's Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this the final chapter, John shows Sherlock his mind-palace. It isn't pretty, but Sherlock doesn't mind. Then, they finally meet Big-Brother. I'll just be honest, it won't be pretty. Brace yourself for the ride.

We're All Brothers Here  
By: CalypsoFiremoon  
Chapter 3: John Moriarty's Redemption

When Sherlock took John's hand, he was instantly transported outside an Irish-style castle. It was weather worn, and had a wide moat around it with an old-fashioned drawbridge. Sherlock stood beside John on the bridge staring into the murky water. John wore a pair of old jeans and a Michael Jackson t-shirt. His feet were bare, and hands stuffed in the pockets. 

"This was the last outfit I wore before I was shipped." John explained, sighing. 

"What else is here?" Sherlock demanded, taking a few steps towards the castle. 

"You'll see." John grinned, grabbing Sherlock's hand without hesitation. 

They sprinted towards John's castle They passed through a bare courtyard first. Inside the castle, was a iron-wrought staircase winding up to a small door. Ahead there were three dark tunnels leading to god knows where. Sherlock looked around confused. Why was this place so dark, and worn? John usually had a bright and upbeat personality; why would his mind palace be so old? Sherlock looked down at John, waiting for an explanation. 

"My brother." John supplied, looking around with a sad expression. 

"He's not in control of you." Sherlock replied. "He lost his hold on you long ago." 

"It's been so long." John sighed. "All the pain, all the loneliness he put me through. All the teasing, and the noise, too much noise. It was torture." 

"How do you help yourself?" Sherlock asked, taking hold of John's shoulders. "There must be some way you release stress." 

John smiled. "I like to dance. I haven't done it in forever."

"Then dance John." Sherlock smiled. "Dance for yourself." 

John grinned. He took off up the staircase, and into the small room. Sherlock waited until he heard muffled heavy bass music. He strode up the stairs slowly. He didn't want to disturb John unless necessary. He hesitated a couple seconds before opening the door. He smiled to see their flat in complete detail. It was a bit cleaner than reality, but otherwise perfect. He heard the loud guitar solos, and a familiar voice. Michael Jackson singing 'Beat It.' John spun around, letting the rhythm overtake his body. He moved his feet in ways that astonished Sherlock. He'd never seen John dance, much less dance like this. Suddenly, Sherlock wished he could be more like John. Where had that thought come from? Sherlock pondered over this until the music ceased. John stood breathless, but grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

"I haven't done that in a long time." John admitted, running a hand through his hair. 

Sherlock smiled. He was happy for John, now they could meet Moriarty in peace. 

"Let's go back." Sherlock suggested.

John nodded, and they opened their eyes back into 221B. John stood up and stretched his back. He glanced at the clock, and did a double-take. 

"Shit, it's two hours 'til midnight." John grumbled. "Sherlock, please wear something presentable. I'm going to shower."

John all but ran into the bathroom while Sherlock scampered off to his room. By the time Sherlock had changed into a three piece suit, John was out of the shower. While Sherlock tied the laces of his shoes, John changed into his Army Uniform. The two friends met each other in the kitchen for a quick cup of tea. Sherlock looked up and down John's uniform with a questionable look.

"Oh stop it." John scolded accusingly. "I want to wear this; besides, Jim will probably be wearing a suit. I wanted to wear something different."

Sherlock smirked knowingly. They finished their last cup of tea before heading out to the pool. They arrived just before an hour until midnight. John double, triple checked everything. He stood beside the pool fiddling with his earpiece. Sherlock stood above on the second floor within his view. Big Brother should arrive any minute now. John's team just had a quick skirmish with Moriarty's men trying to take over. But John's people were good, they took care of them. Knowing his brother, John knew he would make a dramatic entrance. John looked up at Sherlock once more before he heard a voice that he hadn't in years. 

"Well, well, well, long time no see, little brother." James Moriarty smirked waltzing into the room. 

"James." John said stiffly. 

"Well, it looks like little Johnny grew up to be a Captain in the Army, huh?" Moriarty wrinkled his nose. 

"You drove me to the Army!" John accused, losing his composure. "Everything that happened to me was your fault!

"Liar!" Moriarty shouted. "I quite recall you having a great social life. it's not my fault you dwelled on your home life so much."

"I wonder," John replied through a clenched jaw. "If mother and father knew of all the things you did to me. Or if you only focused on poor James Moriarty who didn't have a friend in the world." 

"Mum and Dad are dead!" James announced, spreading his arms. "They died thinking you were dead too."

"No!" John cried, falling to his knees. "No, it cannot be!"

"Oh, but they are Johnny." Moriarty nodded. 

John sobbed openly. He cried over his parents, regretting he never tried to see them again. He cried over all the pain and stress Jim had brought down upon him. John's earpiece beeped thrice for Sherlock's signal. John ignored the beeps, and didn't register his older brother stalking up to him. James Moriarty strode confidently over to his baby brother. He wanted to finish their petty feud forever. John cried out in pain as James kicked his face, making it bruise slightly.

"What was that for?" John demanded, putting pressure on his cheek. 

"I don't like to get my hands dirty." Moriarty sniffed. "But I think I'll make an exception for you, brother." 

John's eyes widened as Moriarty gripped his neck. John reached up to grab the hands choking him. John's earpiece buzzed and beeped manically. John shook his head, warning the others to stay away. 

"Look at that." Moriarty demanded, eyes blown wide. "All of those people you know, and none can save you."

"J-james," John stammered, legs kicking, and body jerking.

"You've always been a thorn in my foot so to speak." Moriarty whispered into John's ear. "Now I think it's time to pull you out." 

John's eyes rolled back into his head as Moriarty pulled out a gun from his back pocket. In the corner of his eye, John saw Sherlock frantically running towards them. John tried to warn Sherlock, wanted him to stay away. Sherlock froze when Moriarty took the safety off the gun.

"Say good-night, Johnny." Moriarty said, as he pulled the trigger, firing right into John's heart.

"John!" Sherlock shouted, wanting to tear Moriarty apart. 

James Moriarty breathed a sigh of relief. John Moriarty had always been nothing but a nuisance. An annoying little bug that would never die. He watched with much satisfaction John's chest bleeding out. Then, James blinked, as if a haze had been clouding his vision and mind. He shook his head and saw his baby brother laying down at his feet, dead. Blinking out of his reverie, James whimpered. The weight of John's murder laying heavily upon his shoulders. Moriarty's shoulders shook uncontrollably. 

"J-John?" Moriarty whispered, he knelt on his knees. "J-John, wake up, I want to take you home." 

James shook his little brother as if to wake him from slumber. But of course, he got no answer. Sobbing openly, Moriarty ignored the chaos around him. He cocked the gun he just used, and pulled the trigger against his temple.

Fin


End file.
